


Maybe We'll Find Better Days

by Fearharte



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Post-Canon, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearharte/pseuds/Fearharte
Summary: "Do you go to sleep with giant-ass curlers in your hair?" Seifer asked, almost accusingly. Selphie paused and looked at him with a small frown."My hair is naturally like this."
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Maybe We'll Find Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of silly things around Garden a few years after the war. It'll be mostly platonic and light on any romance, but hopefully still fun!
> 
> Or maybe just stupid haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but excuses. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: The title is a lyric quote from the Goo Goo Dolls song Better Days

Seifer tapped his pencil on the file in front of him, impatient and bored. He fucking hated meetings. He always had. Even after all these years, even after all the work it took to return to Garden and despite knowing he should be grateful to be at the table, he fucking loathed meetings. He didn't want to talk about shit, he wanted to do something, change something,  _ fight.  _

The only thing he hated more than meetings was when someone held the meetings up because they were late. Goddamn Cid. The old fool was starting to get lazier and lazier as Squall took over more responsibilities. Three years after the war, Squall was headmaster in everything but name. Seifer wasn't sure if Squall refused to accept the title or if Cid refused to give it up, but the result was the same. They were thirty minutes into the meeting and the official bastard-in-charge still wasn't here.

Squall, sitting at the head of the table, seemed unperturbed. Used to these delays, he had brought an entire stack of files to read through, making little notes on every page. To his right, directly across from Seifer on his left, Quistis took each file as he finished with it and made her own marks, dog-earing certain pages. 

Irvine was tipped back in his chair with his feet on the table, hat covering his eyes. Seifer was ninety percent certain he was completely asleep. Zell was reading the latest Weapons Monthly, making stupid faces at some upgrade he couldn't wrap his head around. Rinoa was drawing something on her notepad, too far away to see, and Selphie, right next to Seifer, was clicking away on her PDA.

Everyone seemed perfectly content to just sit there and  _ wait _ , except Seifer, who was literally going to die of boredom. He tapped his pencil a few more times, watching Selphie, who at least was doing something more interesting than paperwork like Squall. Every once in a while she hummed or chuckled to herself quietly, tilting her head side to side like she was listening to a tune in her head, causing her giant upturned curls to bounce a little bit. It was incredible, really, how they were perfectly formed and never seemed to fall. Seifer frowned as he thought about that. He had seen the small woman walk through fire, literally, after escaping a burning building on a mission last year. She had fought monsters twenty times her size for hours. She even put on a damn Garden Festival every year, running around like crazy, sweating as she managed booths and played in the band and drank herself silly at the end of night. And never, not once, had Seifer ever seen her curls wilt. How had he never noticed? How was it even possible? The pencil stopped tapping.

"Do you go to sleep with giant-ass curlers in your hair?" Seifer asked, almost accusingly. Selphie paused in her clicking and looked at him with a small frown.

"My hair is naturally like this."

"Bullshit," Seifer said bluntly. "There's no way that's natural."

"It is!" Selphie insisted. "I wake up like this!"

"That's a goddamn lie. It's literally defying gravity. And logic." Seifer narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you except from a girl who defies logic herself?" Irvine asked, pushing his hat back a little to smile at Selphie.

"That didn't sound like a compliment," Selphie said suspiciously. Ivine winked at her, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's not that weird," Zell said casually, flipping a page of his magazine. "I wake up with my hair like this naturally, too."

"Bull _ shit _ ," Seifer scoffed. "Next Trepe is going to tell me her hair is just that way too and she wakes up with it naturally folding halfway up her head."

"I use a hairclip," Quistis chimed in casually, not pausing in her notetaking. 

"My hair is like this when I wake up," Squall offered innocently and Seifer scowled at him.

_ "Yours _ looks like it."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Rinoa said, looking at Selphie's hair. "It's a cute style."

"Thanks!" 

"It's physically impossible!" Seifer insisted like this was offending him personally.

"What's physically impossible?" Cid asked mildly as he finally walked through the conference room door. 

"The fact that my hair curls up like this naturally," Selphie said, pouting a little. "It's not my fault, it just does this!"

"Oh, yes, I sympathize. Mine stands up in spikes all over if I don't use large amounts of gel," Cid said, nodding in understanding. Everyone at the table paused and stared at him, except Squall who covered his hand over his face and choked back a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I feel like I don't deserve to say thank you and I should just apologize if you read this. -rubs the back of her head- Ehehe~... ❤️


End file.
